


Rendered to Dust

by Bounemr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/pseuds/Bounemr
Summary: "Rendered to Dust" is a Miraculous Ladybug Dragon Age AU, taking the characters from ML and placing them in Thedas. Ladybug is a prominent apostate, fighting for mage freedom in the rebellions, Alya is an information broker, Nino, a mercenary bard. Events conspire so that these unlikely allies team up to save the life of Orlesian noble and secret apostate mage Adrien Agreste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Great heroes beyond counting raised  
> Oak and iron 'gainst chains of north-men  
> And walked the lonely worm-roads evermore.  
> Mighty of arm and warmest of heart,  
> Rendered to dust. Bitter is sorrow,  
> Ate raw and often, poison that weakens and does not kill."  
> Andraste 1:2

Alya didn’t expect the raven. She didn’t always, but that was the less common occurrence. Not that she ever saw the raven itself, of course, that was all handled through her contacts, though in this case mostly because she was already en route to Val Royeaux. She was an information broker, not a spy. People didn’t target her. Or at least not often.

Upon arriving in Val Royeaux, one of her contacts found her quickly. They informed her of Lord Agreste’s invitation and the party he was planning. _I’m surprised he bothers. There must be a hundred garden parties a week in Orlais. And the Agreste family hasn’t hosted one since Lord Agreste’s wife passed. That was… ten years ago? No, twelve, the son was seven. That’s right. I should check my notes on the Agrestes if I’m doing business with them. That was sloppy._

The preparation was quick, precise, and uneventful. She sent a raven accepting the invitation, she received one with the details of the party, she visited a local seamstress to buy appropriate attire (it had been a while since she had business in Orlais. And it probably wouldn’t be wise to go around dressed like a Tevinter, anyway.), she dug into the Agreste family history, as far as five generations back just to be safe, though she obviously refreshed her memory on the entire recorded lineage.

The party, however, was the exact opposite. While she was happy to finally get a chance to try that ham that was said to taste of despair (it did, surprisingly enough. Alya couldn’t recommend it more. _For Orlesians._ ), she was somewhat surprised to find that Lord Agreste wasn’t even present in the open areas of the mansion. _I suppose his reclusion isn’t quite over, though I can’t really blame him. I wouldn’t go to an Orlesian party if I didn’t need to, either._

 _Ah, well. He’ll call for me when he’s ready. Meanwhile, I should chat people up. Aw, look at the bard. I’ve always liked these guys. Such an interesting mix of professions._ She made her way over to the performing bard ( _Quite talented, no wonder Lord Agreste hired him._ ), taking a glass of wine from a servant on the way.

She waited until he finished his song and took her opportunity. “Something for your throat?” She offered the glass to him.

He raised his brow. “Strictly speaking, I shouldn’t drink on the job.”

“Well you’ve been singing for an hour, no one can complain if you wet your throat a little.”

The man chuckled, deep and gentle. “Between you and me?” He leaned closer. “They’ll complain about anything.” As he backed away, he took the glass from her and took a sip.

“Fair point. Alya Césaire. Might I ask your name?”

“Nino Lahiffe, my lady.”

That made Alya laugh. “Oh, I understand the mask may be misleading, but I’m no Lady. I’m just a peasant who learned to use her skills.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “Really? You had me fooled.”

“Truly. Though I must ask. Your accent. Rivaini?”

“Spot on.”

“I’m Antivan, myself. What brought you to Orlais?”

“Oh, you know. I got bored. Joined a mercenary band for a bit, sang around a fire – that’s always fun – got me to Ferelden. After that fell apart I figured Orlais had more use for a bard than Ferelden, or at least the part of Ferelden where I was.”

“Ah, so you were a bard before coming here?”

“Yes and no. I was a bard. Like, _actually_ a bard. Not a bard plus spy-assassin-whatever else these blighting Orlesians decided my job is.” He rolled his eyes. “I learned to read up on Orlesian occupations.”

“But you’re still working as a bard?”

“Strictly in the singing and playing lute sense, yes. Lord Agreste didn’t need an Orlesian bard, I guess. Or he liked the accent. People seem to like it.”

“That’s fair. Not many Rivaini bards here. If it’s just for a garden party, why not?”

“Which is why I still have business. What about you? What’s an Antivan doing in Orlais?”

Alya took the wine back from him after he had taken only a few sips more. “I was curious. Heard Orlesians had ham that tastes of despair.”

“I heard an elf saying something about that.”

After taking a sip of the wine herself, she said, “don’t eat it, it really does taste of despair.”

“They told you it tasted of despair and you thought it was a good idea to put it in your mouth?”

“Well, I had to be sure!”

Nino laughed. “Alright, but seriously, why did you come here?”

“Believe it or not, that is a large part of it. I kind of just wanted to see Val Royeaux again, too. Plus, there’s never any shortage of business here, either.”

“What is your business?”

“Information. I buy, trade, and sell secrets.”

“Does that mean I should stop talking to you?”

“I hope not! You’re fun. People like us rarely have to worry about people like me, anyway.”

Nino looked at her curiously. “Did you just get here recently?” Alya nodded and hummed an affirmative. “I suppose you passed through the Free Marches?”

“Are you asking about the mages?”

“I don’t have anything to pay you except good conversation, but yeah.”

Alya patted him on the shoulder. “Nino, you’d be surprised how valuable good conversation can be. Don’t worry about it. But no, I came from Tevinter, actually, so I only passed through Nevarra. I’ve been keeping an eye on the tensions, though. There’s fighting everywhere. No one trusts mages _or_ Templars because both are essentially just looters to most folk. Not to mention the normal people who are actually just looters.”

Nino sighed heavily. “Great.”

“What is it?”

“To be honest, I was hoping to get out of Orlais. With the war on, I figured it might be good to head to… I don’t know. Back to Dairsmuid, maybe.”

“The circle at Dairsmuid was annulled not long ago.”

“Seriously?” Nino looked at her in disbelief. “Shit.”

“And sorry to say, but you’d need the skills of an Orlesian bard just to get through the Free Marches. If you did reach Dairsmuid, you’d probably be fine. Unless you’re a mage, of course.” She shook her head. “If safety is your issue, I’d say go to Val Royeaux and stay there. Even with the civil war, it’s probably the safest thing any of us could do.”

“Noted. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Though, now that we’re talking about it, mages or tempars?”

Nino blanched. “I mean, I’m tempted to say templars? Only because the Dairsmuid circle… it’s not like down here. It’s… it was, anyway, small and pretty lax. I didn’t even realize that kids were actually, you know, taken from their parents, because that didn’t happen in Dairsmuid. But after coming south? I understand, I guess is all I can say.” Alya hummed. “Still, though, probably not the best way to go about it. Not that the templars are acting much better, from what I’ve seen.”

“All true.”

Nino shook his head, seeming still shocked. “Annulled? Really? I can’t really imagine why…”

“You noticed that the circles here are more… strict. Think of it from the perspective of templars from here seeing your circle for the first time.”

“I… I guess? No one was doing blood magic or anything, though. At least, I hope not.”

“This war has been going on for a few years now. Blood magic has long since stopped being the deciding factor in these things.”

“I guess you’re right. I just… I mean, I knew some of them. They’re good people.”

“I’m sorry.”

Nino shook his head. She gave him a comforting pat, but was pulled away not long after by a young, blond man with a mask and clothes fancy enough that he must have been one of the nobles. “Excuse me, are you Madame Césaire?”

“I am.”

“Marquis Agreste wants to speak to you. If you would follow me?”

He led her away (She gave Nino one last look, judging that he’d soon recover from the shock and probably start singing again.) into the mansion. They passed through one of the many closed doors, leaving the party behind, and trod along still in silence.

“In here, madame.” The man held open a door. She passed through, entering a warm room cluttered with books and parchment. The door closed behind her. Her guide did not enter.

Gabriel Agreste did not wear a mask. _Either he took it off, hasn’t put it on, or has no intention of joining the party, ever._ Still, his countenance was stony enough that he may as well have been. _I’m guessing the last one._ “Madame Césaire. As you’ve no doubt concluded, I wish to negotiate business.”

Alya folded her arms, sizing up her client. “As a rule, I don’t give out other client’ names or their purchases. Price of information varies depending on how dangerous it is, as well as the effort it took for me or my contacts to obtain it. Prices can also be lowered or waived if you have secrets to offer instead.” Lord Agreste’s expression didn’t change. He seemed to have expected those outlines. “What do you want to know?”

He reorganized some papers on his desk. _And a twitch. Small, but there. Nervousness?_ “I trust you have informants within the templar order?”

“I do. Information on templars is expensive, though. You understand.”

“I want you to tell me if they ever plan to search my home.”

“If they _ever_?” Alya quirked an eyebrow. “I’m afraid you’re misunderstanding my service. You’re looking for a spy.”

“I fail to see the difference.”

“I’m a broker, Your Grace. I trade in the things spies find. I’m a merchant, not a craftsman.”

“And do you think I had not noticed you reading the papers on my desk?”

“The actual spying thing isn’t the point. I can’t afford to sit around watching one organization or person. My contacts might give me the information you’re looking for, but I might be in Denerim when that happens. I can’t provide that service because I can’t stick around to tell you if I get anything. I can tell you if they’re planning that now, but not later. And I don’t do high-profile business by raven. That’s just a rule. Too dangerous for me and my contacts.”

Lord Agreste was silent for a long time. “I understand.” He frowned, and then smiled. Barely. “Surely there must be something I can offer to make you consider?”

Alya examined him. “I don’t normally do this… a hundred royals.” Lord Agreste raised his eyebrows, shocked. “Don’t get excited. It’s a hundred royals plus the reason why you need this information.”

That put a frown on Agreste’s face. He grumbled a little, thinking over his options. “You would sell that information?”

She shrugged. “All information is for sale, in theory. I do have actual secrets, though. Most people don’t know the right questions to ask.”

Gabriel Agreste thought it through some more. “Very well. I need to know the templars’ actions because my son is a mage.” _Interesting._

Alya shook her head. “The reason you need to know, Your Grace.”

“That is-”

“A convenient half-truth. Your son has been a mage for nineteen years, the rebellions have been going on for three. Why are you looking for this information now?”

He glowered at her. She didn’t mind. She was good at her job. If she let people get away with half-answers like that, she’d not be a very good information broker. “My son is…” He sighed. “Well, if he had joined the circle, he’d no doubt be a loyalist. I worry that he’s endangering himself, but I’m finding it increasingly difficult to keep him under control.”

“You don’t want to lose him.”

“Yes. Please, don’t spread this. I’ve kept his magic hidden for nineteen years.”

“Your Grace, if I may?” He gave her a nod to speak freely. “I’m barely older than your son myself. I wouldn’t senselessly put him in danger, but I do think he’s old enough to make his own decisions.” Lord Agreste seemed like he wanted to argue, so Alya continued quickly. “He’s an adult now, Your Grace. You wanted to keep him safe. You did, for nineteen years. Far be it from me to give you advice, but I think part of a parent’s job is letting their child take control of their own life. Teaching them to.”

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“I wouldn’t put him in danger if I don’t need to. That’s all I can promise.”

“It will have to be enough. You’ll have your gold when you leave tonight.”

“Marquis.” She inclined her head and turned to leave.

“One more thing, Madame.” Alya stopped in her tracks and turned back to Lord Agreste. “These parties? I’m sure you’re aware that templars have been infiltrating them. Most wouldn’t, since there’s rarely a scene, but…”

“I have noticed, Your Grace.”

“Keep an ear to the ground. And if possible, protect my son.”

Alya hesitated to turn away again. “Do you expect trouble tonight?”

“Given the state of things, I would be surprised if we went one week without tragedy.”

She inclined her head, turned once more, and left the room. _I tagged three people in the party earlier. They very well might be templars. They definitely weren’t invited, at the very least. I should get them in my sights again. Maybe find the Lord’s son and an ally or two in case things get hairy._

_The bard said he was a mercenary. And he seemed sympathetic. I wonder if he’d help protect an apostate mage?_

She sound her way back to the party, quickly diving back into the fray and marking the locations of the suspicious guests in her mind. _Not good, they’re taking up positions around the garden. Trying to circle the guests. And there’s more than just the three from earlier. At least seven, as many as fifteen. They won’t move yet. Even fifteen of them can’t crash the whole party. They’re looking for something suspicious. Indications of magic, maybe. Or they already know about Master Agreste._

 _Would rogue templars attack a Marquis’ son in his own home? Possibly. If they’re fanatical enough, it might seem right to send a message that way. And an untrained apostate? Easy prey for them. Though I sincerely doubt that Lord Agreste didn’t hire_ anyone _to oversee his son’s magic education. If he hadn’t, knowing magic, Master Agreste would most likely either be possessed or an arsonist by now. I wonder if he can hold up in a fight? Lots of theory, no doubt, but actual combat? Not likely. Too green. I need experienced help, and to keep him either in the back or not fighting at all. I could go around, but it would be dangerous, and most of the guests here would kill the kid as soon as protect him._

_The bard, then. I’ll ask him. Set him on his guard, at least. He seemed like a good guy. If things go to shit, help or not, he should be warned._

“Excuse me, messere.”

Alya heard the words before registering the bump. She subtly cast a glance sideways to catch the tail of dark hair, but she didn’t need much more. The word “messere” wasn’t as common in Orlais, and the voice sounded suspiciously familiar. She shook her head. _The seamstress from the Free Marches. I bought my dress from her, should keep an eye out. If that’s really her… too much of a coincidence. But I can’t turn around, I’ll just add her to the growing list of potentially dangerous people._

_Though in her case, dangerous for me, personally, not Master Agreste. Probably._

“Ah, my friend, I was hoping for a word?” Alya smiled at Nino as he turned in response to face her.

“Oh! Madame Césaire. Of course.”

“Please, just call me Alya.”

Nino smiled. “Sure. And if it matters, just Nino for me.”

Alya caught sight of one of the suspicious women inching just a little too close to their conversation. She reached up, cupped his cheek in her hand, and leaned close to his ear and spoke quickly. “Possible trouble. Next to the fountain. Estimated fifteen total. Pretend I said something flirty.”

She backed off, satisfied with the look of stunned confusion on his face. His eyes darted for a very brief moment to the person she suspected, so she knew that he understood her

He smiled charmingly and gave her a small bow. “Whatever you need me for, Alya.”

 _That’s a yes, then. Good. He needs to know who they’re targeting._ She giggled. “I could speak with you all night, but I’m afraid I must find Master Agreste.”

The corner of his lip twitched. _He understands._ “Of course. I’ll be here.”

He began another song; she turned to wade through the crowds.

It wasn’t difficult to find Adrien Agreste. He was simply surrounded by people. Minor and major nobles alike vied for his favor. None, of course, knew he was a mage, but all knew that he was the only heir of the Agreste lineage, and that was an opportune marriage for anyone.

Well, and he was cute. Naturally, his mask covered most of his face, and most people hadn’t actually seen him since he was just a child so Alya couldn’t say for _sure_ that he was one of the most attractive people at the party, but he was well built, polite, and he had an elegant demeanor and a sloping jawline that hinted just close enough to androgyny to drive the Orlesians crazy. Not to mention his mysteriousness. Even the ones uninterested in marriage, or him specifically, wanted to meet the rumored son of Gabriel Agreste. Twelve years in near isolation will do that, even outside Orlais. _Nice butt, too._

It wasn’t her place to approach, so she found an innocuous spot where he was in her sights and kept watch. It was difficult, with the size of the crowd around him, but she had a trained eye, and it was better to stay outside the crowd, where she could see at least some of the suspicious folk still mingling around the edges of the garden.

It was quiet. She chatted with other guests, bided her time, and for a long time, nothing happened. And then, long after the sun had been replaced with stars, she saw a face (well, mouth, body, and the rest. Alya was relatively certain who it was, despite the mask) she recognized penetrate the group (diminished, but not gone) around Adrien Agreste. _The seamstress. That’s something I want to hear._

She made her way close to the group, just enough that she could hear and still be out of sight.

“Master Agreste. A pleasure.”

“A pleasure to meet you, as well, My Lady.”

She extended a hand, which he promptly took to kiss her knuckles. He hesitated for a moment, though, so Alya assumed that some sort of message was passed. The seamstress walked away after only a few words more, and Adrien excused himself. When he turned, Alya was able to tell that he had something in his hand – parchment, perhaps.

Alya tailed the seamstress. In a dark alcove, she paused, removed a red mask from her pocket, and replaced her silver one with it. And then, in an instant, she whirled around, reached behind a pile of crates, and pulled out a mage’s staff.

And Alya couldn’t move.

“The information broker.” She said calmly. _No way._ “I guess I should have assumed you would meddle.” _I heard that Ladybug was in Orlais, but I never imagined I’d run into her._ “Explain why you were following me, and don’t even think of reaching for those daggers.”

Suddenly, Alya could move again. She stretched a little, finding the whole experience uncomfortable, but replied smoothly nonetheless. “You’re the seamstress I bought my dress from. I couldn’t believe that it was a coincidence to see you here, though I had no idea who you were beyond that until now.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “I see. You were watching the Marquis’ son.”

“To be fair, everyone was watching him.” Ladybug raised her staff. Alya raised her arms placatingly. “Alright, no jokes, got it. The long and short of it? I’m no revolutionary, but when I have reason to believe someone is in danger, I’m going to try to help them. Mage or not.”

“You know that he’s a mage?”

“That you know is much more a mystery than that I do. Information is my trade.”

Ladybug smiled. “I’ve heard of you. Tevinter, right? Is it nice for mages there?”

Alya shrugged. “It’s definitely different. You might still be killed, but it won’t be for magic.”

Ladybug sighed. “I’ll trust you this once because I hear you helped mages before.”

“And you need allies.”

She frowned. “Yes.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Did you see the bard? The Rivaini? He agreed to help, but he doesn’t know the full situation. I couldn’t tell him with some suspicious-looking people getting too close.”

“Understood. Do you know when they’re going to make their move?”

“No, that’s why I’ve been waiting so long.”

“Me, as well. I only just got word that they’re going to move within the hour. So, I’m going to extract Master Agreste now, before they get the chance. Can I count on you?”

“Where will you take him?”

“We have safe houses.”

“I heard a rumor that he’s inclined towards the loyalists.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “Truly? That complicates things. Perhaps…” She paced a few steps back and forth, a hand to her chin. “I’m not sure the loyalists would accept that, though… no, it’s fine. He can stay at a safe house until this blows over, and I or one of my associates will help him get wherever he wants to go. Even back here, if he chooses.”

“You can’t be serious. If the templars already know about him, there’s no coming back here. He’s a known apostate. His only chance of coming back here is through the loyalists, and then it’s slim. If he goes with you, no offense, but he’d be a rebel.”

“I understand that his situation is tough, but keeping him alive tonight should be our priority.”

“If he flees, he’s admitting guilt. You shouldn’t get him out until the templars attack. Then he can say that he just got scared.”

“I won’t risk him that way.”

“Not to mention that being seen taken away by Ladybug is basically painting a target on his back.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “What do you propose.”

“If he has even a chance of sweeping this under the rug, we have to play this carefully. How many men can you take?”

She scoffed. “You have to ask?”

“No, it was a courtesy. Listen. I’ll get Master Agreste out. Nino, the bard, will help. You distract the templars. Nino and I can draw a fair few of them to make it easier on you. That way, if they’re all dead, we can push the story that the templars were here for you, and no one’s the wiser about Master Agreste. Then, he can decide where to go.”

Ladybug worried her lip. “You’ll need to get a lot of them.”

Alya frowned. “Well, there are already rumors of me being a mage supporter. If you’re willing to trust Nino, I can fight with you while he gets Agreste out himself. Most of the templars will be focused on you, so he should be able to handle any interference. We can even do this whenever you’re ready – not wait for the templars to move first.”

Ladybug had to consider the options for a long moment. “I think I’m going to have to trust your bard. That seems like the best option.”

“So, we’re agreed?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Walking into a crowded Orlesian garden party side by side with Ladybug was the last thing that Alya expected she’d ever do. Still, it had its charm. As the guests realized who Ladybug was, a hushed shock and trepidation washed over the crowd. The suspicious people that Alya had picked out earlier, however, all rushed into furious action. Swords were drawn. Ladybug hefted her staff. Alya rolled her shoulders, daggers in hand.  She caught Nino’s eye, and moved her gaze purposefully toward Adrien Agreste, and then to the chateau. “Here we go,” she said, after Nino started to move.

She sidestepped the swing from the templar on her right, slipping behind him as she wrapped her arms around him, her daggers sinking into his gut and neck respectively.

In the next moment, she lifted one arm to catch the templar’s arm and turn him to her left, letting the next templar’s blade do her work for her and put an end to her temporary prisoner. Pushing the limp body into her assailant proved enough distraction for her to parry the blow coming by a third templar and riposte with a single precise, lethal cut.

Meanwhile, the garden was lighting up with magic. Ladybug spun her staff with the grace of a dancer, and magic seemed to embrace her like an old friend. Several templars a little further back were frozen in place, the ones who did get close jumped back quick when a wall of sharp icicles shot from the ground at Ladybug’s feet. If they got even closer, they were met by the bladed end of her staff, trailing flame.

Seeing Ladybug at work was a marvel, to be sure. Even in Tevinter, most mages didn’t have the kind of raw, natural talent that Ladybug had. Her magic was fluid, precise, and quick. Too much so for the templars who dared try to subdue her.

True, once or twice their powers allowed them to breach her defenses, but in those moments, Alya was back to back with her, putting down the attacker with a knife or dagger in short order.

All in all? Not a bad fight. _Not for us, anyway._

After the wave of templars, Ladybug grinned back at Alya. “You’re not bad.”

“Not bad yourself.”

Someone screamed; templars began pouring out of the chateau doors.

Alya readied herself, but Ladybug put a hand on her shoulder, already backing off. “Better bug out.”

 _If Nino’s any good, Adrien is safe by now. Ladybug’s right. We can’t afford to fight so many templars at once. Not with just the two of us._ “Right behind you.”

Together, they ran to a low section of the wall. Ladybug took a leap and caught the ledge. She pulled herself up (Alya helped by pushing her feet) and extended a hand to Alya. She took it, scaled the wall, and laughed at the templars screaming obscenities.

They dropped down and made their escape before the templars could get around or over to them.

They ran until they were far enough and then ran to find a landmark that Nino may have stopped at. For a long time, there was silence save their uneven breathing.

“Psst, girls!” Nino’s hiss came from the woods just off the road.

Alya grinned, laughing when she caught sight of Adrien Agreste, his mask removed. _Maker, he is cute, huh?_ “Glad to see you survived.”

“I’m not a bard, but I _can_ fight. Besides, you two made such a scene, we only had one guy in our way. Bold plan, by the way. Care to explain why it was necessary now?”

“Um, excuse me, but what is going on?” Adrien asked.

Ladybug still hadn’t removed her mask; Alya figured it was for just this purpose. “Master Agreste, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ladybug. The rebel mages got a tip that the templars were going after you, and sent me to retrieve you.”

“Retrieve me?”

“What she means, Master Agreste, is that you are too important a figure for the mages – should your abilities become known – to let the templars kill you. Likewise, your death would be a major victory for the rogue templars. It’s all politics. You’re a Marquis’ son. It’s about who’s untouchable and who isn’t.”

“So,” Nino said, “you two have agendas, basically.”

Alya laughed. “My only agenda is earning coin. Speaking of. Your dad owes me big time for this.”

“He did not receive favored treatment because of his status!” Ladybug protested. “We protect all mages we can.”

“You know,” Alya said, “I believe that you believe that, Ladybug. But that’s not what the rebels are doing. If this wasn’t important, they wouldn’t have sent you. You’re too high profile. By having you save him, they were trying to ensure that he was outed as a mage and start rumors that he was on their side. Speaking of. Master Agreste. Your home may not be safe anymore. I’ll take you back if you want, but know that you have other options.”

Adrien tilted his head, furrowing his brow. “Like what? I can’t just leave father.”

“You could join the loyalist mages. There are some in the spire in Val Royeaux at the moment.”

“Or,” Ladybug said, “you could come with the rebels. We have safe houses for mages who don’t want to fight. You could support the cause another way.”

“Or,” Nino said, “you could head to Tevinter, become a magister, and start doing blood sacrifices to break the fade. Again.” Everyone, especially Adrien, seemed a little taken aback. “Listen, Master Agreste. You can do literally whatever you want. You two,” he turned to Ladybug and Alya, “should stop pushing. He’s not any younger than us, he can decide for himself.”

Everyone turned to look at Adrien, who worried his lip. “Thank you all, for saving me and everything, but if it’s all the same, I’d like to go home.”

“But-”

Alya interrupted Ladybug’s protest. “Of course, Master Agreste. You’ll be watched closely, so be careful. I’ll spread word that the templars were there to capture Ladybug rather than you. Hopefully, if you and your father play it right, you can keep your magic secret.”

Adrien let out a deep breath at that. “Thank you. You’re doing so much for me. I won’t forget this.”

“Don’t even mention it. This is my good deed of the age.”

“Right, then,” Nino said. “Shall we? The chateau isn’t far. Keep an eye out for templars, though.”

They made it to the chateau without incident, but Alya hardly counted that as a good thing. At the chateau, there was not a soul in sight. No guests, no templars, no one at all. The others didn’t take much notice of that fact, though, since the chateau itself was wreathed in flames.

Nino held Adrien back, making sure that he didn’t go running into the blaze. Alya met eyes with Ladybug. “It wasn’t me!” She exclaimed, reading Alya’s expression. “I haven’t burned down a house since I was six!”

“The templars, then.”

Adrien kept fighting. He screamed for his father, for a few of the servants (by name). Nino held him steady but gazed at Alya and Ladybug with pleading eyes. “Is there anything you can do?”

Alya just shook her head. Talented as she was, blades and words couldn’t douse flames. Ladybug worried her lip and raised a hand to her chin. Her brows knit together, and for a moment, Alya thought that maybe there was something she could do to help. Nino and even Adrien seemed to think so, as well, and for a few long seconds, the only sound was the inferno. And then Ladybug shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

Adrien fell to the ground. Nino followed him, patting his back and sitting next to him as he stared numbly at the fire, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_What are the odds that Lord Agreste survived? If he’s in there, none. But I have no reason to believe he was still in the building when it was torched. I’ll ask around. Surely, if he survived, I’ll have no trouble hearing of it._

She watched Adrien, already grieving, as his home burned. _Damn it. How could I not know that the templars were attacking? If I had known, I could have told Lord Agreste right then and…_

“Hey.” Ladybug got her attention with a touch on the shoulder. “You can’t have informants in every group of templars. These were radicals – even more than the ones you hear about. It’s not your fault.

Alya grit her teeth and trained her eyes on the blaze. _You say that. I don’t believe it. I need to address this. This group of radicals… should not have slipped through the cracks._

“Master Agreste,” Nino said softly, pulling Adrien to his feet. “Come on. There’s nothing we can do. You shouldn’t watch this.”

“I… I have to…”

“Let’s just set a camp – it won’t be comfortable, but we’ll be near – and we can come back in the morning. Okay?”

Adrien nodded, and the four of them turned to face the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not continue this, so I'm leaving it as a chaptered fic for the time being. Tbh whether it continues or not will probably depend largely on the reaction to it, but I just had to at least make this first part.


End file.
